Down the Rabbit Hole
by Shpongled Windseeker
Summary: Adam Thanatron is leaving his grandmother's after easter.  A simple elevator ride changes everything for him.  OPEN-ENDED.  ONE-SHOT.  SELF-INSERT.


Down the Rabbit Hole  
>Silent Hill;<p>

Type: One-Shot; Drabble;  
>Characters involved: OC – Self Insert.<p>

Summary: Adam Thanatron is leaving his grandmother's after easter. A simple elevator ride changes everything for him. DRABBLE. OPEN-ENDED. ONE-SHOT.

A/N: I do not own Silent Hill.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I winced as I left my grandmother's apartment; the putrid stench of multiple cigars and cigarettes hung heavy in the air, along with the stench of age and decay. A frown crossed my face as I strode to the elevators, and pound the 'down' button.

Sighing, I step into the creaky elevator, and press '1' and the 'Close Door' buttons, shaking my head as the lift sunk from the 4th to first floor. 'Hate this place,' I thought mentally.

So eager was I, to walk out of the elevator and building, that I did not notice the slight hissing of gas. Only the flickering of lights caught my attention, and my annoyance.

I then noticed the walls around me had shifted from solid panel, to rusted and ruined bars; like a cage. Only the sound of the elevator, coming to a grinding halt, did I become fully aware of my situation.

I walked out of the slightly grimy white doors and looked down at the carpet, only to find no carpet, but rather grated flooring. 'What.. the...?' I start to look around, fear becoming apparent as I realize that this 'ground floor' wasn't the same ground floor I walked into, rather a...twisted, macabre room that had been through time itself - untouched, uncared for by man or machine. I walked to the only door around; a glass door, that had cracked and shattered upon the slightest touch. Only one phrase now goes through my mind; 'Where the hell am I...?'

The moon hung high in the dreary sky, the buildings around me in a state of disrepair, the grated street beneath me sported patches of asphalt still. I treaded cautiously to the main street towards what _appeared_ to be my car – a brown-hued, and rusted Ford Taurus. Reaching deep into my pocket, I pulled out my lone key, unlocking the rusted door, and jumped back as something lunged at me from the passenger's seat. I jumped back a few feet, as it fell to the ground and attempted to rise; it's features left me speechless and terrified.

It had the build of a small, elementary* school-boy. 4'6" and it was not any larger than 100 pounds. It lacked any form of hair, or any form of 'skin,' as it was all muscle and blood. I screamed in panic as it crawled towards me, looking up at me; empty eye-sockets, and a 'mouth' that seemed to cover the entirety of its face. My boot came up and slammed into the thing's head instinctively, causing it to snap back in a sickening splurch, and it to stop moving. I kneeled over and emptied the contents of my stomach onto the street after the adrenaline had quickly died down.

Carefully, I look into the car and slide into it, flicking on a light. The glove compartment was opened, and a map was seen. I tilted my head, grabbed it, and also espied a large Bowie knife. Still shaking, I grabbed the knife and attempted to start my car – to no avail. It sputtered, it clicked, but the engine would not turn the fuck on. It did, however, turn on my radio, and god damn did I regret turning the music up so loud. Loud static ruptured into my ears. As I pressed the 'Source' button, to turn it to the CD, the Disc-heads turned on with a loud 'humming' noise. Thankfully my music still worked…I think. However, my attention was turned from the static and to another fleshless child, who was beginning to bite and chew at my calf.

I screamed and quickly stabbed it in the top of the skull, causing it to let go – the skull had collapsed from the raw power I had placed into the stab. I quickly got out of the car, and turned to see that another fleshless child had been hiding in the back seat. I quickly ran towards the apartment complex as more of these…children started to come out from the shadows, and after me, an emergency siren blared out loud, enough for the whole city to hear.

I slammed my back against the elevator door, gasping for breath. My heart was thrashing in my chest viciously. I quickly slammed on the '4' button, and the elevator rose back up to the 4th floor. I turned as the doors opened, mouth hanging agape as raw sadness and fear ruptured into my very being.

Out from the boiling hot water and into the magma.


End file.
